User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BLS-Chapter 802 Prediction
Chapter 802: Captain Jack Page 1 • Jack: Fire!!! • Marine Ships:*take cannon fire from Jack’s ship* • Fujitora/Sengoku/Tsuru:!!! • Marine #1: We’re under attack!! • Marine #2: Who is it?! • Marine #3:*looking through telescope* Oh no that’s… • Jack: There’s no telling which ship Doflamingo is on, but…. Page 2 • Jack: *'stands tall with a similar outfit of Sheepshead. He wears armor around his mouth similar to Jean Ango and a dark pirate captain hat with Kaido’s jolly roger on it. On his back has a large double bladed battle axe'* We can just fish him out of the wreckage when we’re done!!! • Kaido pirates: Aye aye, Captain Jack!! • Infobox: Jack Sparrow. Fighter of the Kaido Pirates. 370,000,000 Beli. ''' '''Page 3 • Meanwhile on the Going Luffy-senpai • Law: *talks on a Den-Den Mushi* Black Leg, you there? • Sanji: Yeah, what’s up? • Law: Have you all made it to Zo? • Sanji: Made it here last night. • Luffy: Woohoo they escaped Big Mom! • Law: Big Mom?! When was this?! Page 4 • Zoro: Luffy challenged Big Mom right before we left Fishman Island. • Luffy: Shishishi • Bartolomeo: You challenged one emperor before even entering the New World and then agreed to taking down another one in a manner of days?!! You really are the best, Luffy-senpai!!! • Barto Club:*crying while holding up a banner*He’s just too epic for this world!!! • Usopp: Enough with the fanboying!!! Page 5 • On Zo, an island with 3 giant bamboo trees and an amazon rain forest terrain. ''' • Sanji: We were attacked by Big Mom’s crew after we left Doflamingo to you and Luffy. We escaped in the end so it’s nothing to worry about now. • Brook: Speak for yourself!! I thought I was gonna die, even though I already did!! Yohohoho!!! • Momonosuke:*human form* What’s wrong with you, Chopper-san? Are you injured? • Chopper:*depressed* Just emotionally….. • Nami:*pets him* I told you it’s not your fault the navy thinks you’re our pet. '''Page 6 • Caesar: This is crazy!! I refuse to believe some little punks like Straw Hat and Law defeated Joker!!! • Brook:*strums his guitar* We showed you the article like 5 times!! What’s done is done!! Ow!! • Sanji: That reminds me, Law. What are we going to do with Caesar now? • Caesar:*looks worried*?! Page 7 • Law: Not sure really. I was kinda planning on him being wiped out along with Doflamingo, but things got complicated. • Caesar: SCREW YOU, TRAFALGAR!!!! • Nami:*plucks a tangerine from her tree and takes a bite*!!! • Brook:*notices Nami staggering* Are you alright, Nami-san? • Nami:*drops to her knees and drops the tangerine* bleh!! Disgusting!! • Caesar:*looks at the tangerine that has a certain pattern* That’s….. Page 8 • Back on the sea of the New World • Marine: Vice- Admiral Maynard!! • Jack:*holding a bloody Maynard by his throat* How boring!! *throws him into his subornates* • Marines:*are hit* gaahh!! Page 9 ''' • Jack: *looks at the 2 out four ships that he’s sunk*I heard the navy was being trained to handle the four emperors!! This is just sad!! • Bastile:*dashes at Jack and slashes at him* Damn you, Jack-dara!! • Jack:*ducks effortlessly* That’s……*snaps his fingers* • Bastile:*gets covered in a light colored static energy*!!! '''Page 10 • Jack:*uppercuts him with an armament haki fist* CAPTAIN JACK!!! • Bastile:*is sent flying high in the sky and struck by lightning* Gaaaahhh!!! • Marines: Vice-Admiral Bastile!!! • Bastile:*falls in the ocean* Page 11 • Marine:*on another ship* Holy shit, that was one hell of a coincidence!! • Tsuru: No it wasn’t. It’s was his ability. • Jack:*snaps his fingers and the same energy envelops the ship he is on* There’s no one else here worth my time on this ship!! • Marine ship:*a lightning bolt strikes the ship and it blows up* Page 12 • Tsuru: Dang little jinx. • Jack:*lands on the ship Tsuru is on* Three down, one to go!!! • Marines:*get ready to fight*!!! • Sengoku: halt men!! • Marines:?!! Page 13 • Sengoku/Fujitora:*stand ready to fight* • Jack:Oooooh, finally some brass. • Sengoku:*smiles* Jack, it’s been a while. That ability of yours is still a massive pain. • Fujitora:*gets ready*….. • Jack:*takes the axe off his back* How many times do I have to say it?!!..... Page 14 • Jack:*jumps high in the air and slashes down* IT’S CAPTAIN JACK!!! • Fujitora:*jumps up to him and clashes with his gravity blade* • Doflamingo:*feels the rumbling and smiles wide* I love prequels. Hahaha!! Page 15 • In the New World, an island with a lot spooky scenery. • Jesus Burgess:*on a den den mushi* I’m sorry I failed to get the Flame-Flame Fruit, captain! • Blackbeard:*just his teeth* Zehahaha!!! It’s as fate would have it, Burgess. Nobody would have suspected Sabo would show up, let alone be Straw Hat’s brother!! • Jesus Burgess: Tell me about it!! Page 16 • Blackbeard:*walks to an open window balcony and his back silhouette is shown* Whether you have the Flame-Flame Fruit or not is not that big a deal anyway. We are going to rule the world regardless. • Jesus Burgess: Wehahaha!! If fate plans it out!! Page 17 • Blackbeard:*'New World appearance is similar to his post war style but his beard has multiple braids, his hat has his jolly roger and he looks more muscular'.* I will be the Pirate King!! Zehahahaha!!! END Category:Blog posts